


Beast Battles

by Roseflame44



Series: RF44 Whumptober2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Collasped Building, Day 4, Gen, Implied Death, Violence, pretend Leonie was asked to help another class and I didn't totally forget her, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseflame44/pseuds/Roseflame44
Summary: Whumptber day 4 - Running out of time/Collapsed buildingThe Divine Pulse takes energy to use. Byleth is forced to find a way to keep her students safe on their mission.
Relationships: Golden Deer Students & My Unit | Byleth
Series: RF44 Whumptober2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942141
Kudos: 6





	Beast Battles

She wouldn’t be able to hold out for long. There was no feasible way she keep up rewinding the battle. Not with the beast before her trying its hardest to bury her and her students so thoroughly. Byleth’s mind raced as she looked for the best way to end this encounter without any causalities. The Beast before them was the same massive black creature that they’d fought to regain the Lance of Ruin. 

They were close to an old outpost that the church no longer used and that seemed to be the biggest problem. The Beast shook the ground when it walked and it’s tail was long and thick – being perfect to thrash about and cause chaos. It was already doing a remarkable job of that. Along with it’s tail it’s front legs were as thick as tree trunks and armed with sharp claws. 

She wanted to thank whoever was in charge the horses – none of her students were astride one. That was good. She had seen the kind of deaths that came from being crushed under your own steed. Byleth didn’t need a wild imagination to envision what it would look like being sent flying while on a horse.

When it had first appeared it wasn’t alone. Two massive wolf creatures came with it to attack easy prey it left behind. Ignatz had taken the first shot with Lysithea backing him and bringing the first wolf down. Not surprising they’d fought the same creatures in the Red Canyon when they were less well trained. Raphael downed the second a moment after. That wasn’t what had her worried.

No the Beast had slowly advanced on them with little care for the wolves following it. 

She had first tried to tag team it with Hilda and Claude in order to weaken it. The creature hadn’t liked that. With one foreleg it had sent Hilda rolling back, only just hitting her.

“Claude fall back.”

A nod was all he gave her as he distanced himself. 

“Lysithea! Hit it with your strongest spell. Marianne heal Hilda!” 

Byleth brought Lorenze and Raphael forward with her this time to try and subdue the beast. The claw like weapons Raphael wielded left deep, bleeding wounds in the monsters side. It’s scream pierced the air as it lunged forward, completely swiping Lorenze off his feet and sending the purple haired boy into a crumbling wall with a sickening crack. 

Byleth was quick to rewind, unsure what the boys injuries had been. Dropping them just before she engaged the Beast the first time

The next time she Ignatz and Claude fire from afar. Instructing the two sharp shooters to aim for it’s eyes. 

Another scream as it was blinded – she could see the others flinching from the piercing noise. 

“Raphael! Charge from the side. Hilda follow his hits up with your hammer. Aim for it’s ribs!” Her orders were carried out with little hesitation. 

An order for magic attacks on its other side to keep it confused. Byleth gripped her sword tightly, the new weight of the Creator’s Sword settled nicely in her palm. Before she could race forward and slice it’s neck the Beast twisted around. Sending Hilda and Raphael into the treeline. 

“Marianne go help them! Lorenze protect her!” She didn’t spare a moment to look at their shocked faces. “Lysithea, Ignatz, Claude stay back and keep firing at it.” 

Keeping her students out of reach would have to work for now. 

Soft clicks sounded as her weapon separated itself. With sure steps she rushed it, letting the sharp tail of her sword slice through the air towards it’s snout. 

Dark, disgusting blood ran in rivers from the deep gash she mad, it’s eyes bleeding slowly around the arrows embedded in them. 

Byleth jumped back from the clumsy claws aimed at her general area. Arrows and reason magic threw the beast off more. Before she could keep on attacking a shriek sounded. 

“Professor!” Lorenze’s voice coming from the same direction, voice barely controlled.

Byleth grabbed the flow of time in her hands and pulled, she didn’t want to know why Marianne’s scream had sounded so heartbroken. Better to just rewind then see her students dead or close to it. 

‘You are going to have to stop after this. We do not have the power to do pull back time much longer. Finish this fight before we can’t change it!’ Sothis’s voice was even as she spoke. No trace of that sleepiness she always spoke with. 

This time Byleth would keep them back, Lorenze and Marianne could support the others with their own magic. Byleth gave the order, keeping her voice controlled as she gave orders to keep back. 

The sword in her hands felt hot, felt alive and ready for blood. 

She pushed forward, whip like blade trailing in her wake before arching forward. Almost in time with the arrows that rained on the dark head of the Beast. It’s howl hurt her ears as it thrashed under the volley of attacks it couldn’t escape. 

With wide eyes she watched as the wounded creature lashed out, quick and violent. It’s thick arm catching her squarely in her chest and sending her crashing into that old outpost. 

Byleth’s back connected with the weak wall, winding her easily. She could hear Claude taking charge, ordering the others to attack all together. It was amazing to see her students fight and bring down the enemy before her. 

The Beast cried out as it died, body shaking the very ground as its legs gave out from under it. She smiled as she watched her students turn towards her. 

Watched as their excitement turned to fear.

They didn’t have time to yell for her before the wall fell on top of her. 

\----

“Teach!” 

“Professor!!” 

Claude looked on as time seemed to slow as the cracked wall their Teach had been sent into crumbled on top of her. Byleth disappeared under the sun bleached stone, never making a sound. 

“No!” He could see the horror in Hilda’s eyes mirrored in the faces of the other Deer. 

He did the one thing he could do, “Come on guys. We can move all that rubble if we keep it together.” 

He felt calm, the sense of calm he had been taught to seek out when things were their worst. “Raph, Hilda, start moving the biggest pieces.” 

The two nodded and set to work.

“Lorenze, you and I can help keep things stable. We saw where she was all we have to do is clear that area.” The lancer nodded, he looked paler then usual. Not making a quip or complaint like he normally would have. 

“Ignatz find the pack horse, it should be tied up on the other side of this building. Bring it around and gather the extra healing supplies. Lysithea, keep an eye on the rest of the structure, the last thing we need is the rest of this coming down on us. If it looks like it’s gonna fall on us blast it away. Marianne get ready to heal.” The last three nodded and set to work. 

He could feel the strange feeling that came from being near Lysithea’s powerful magic. Good, it would be better if none of them got injured and she was quick enough to stop most things. 

With that he set to work, moving stone in tandem with Lorenze, slowly digging into the area their professor disappeared under. The sun beat down on their backs as they moved as quickly as they could. 

He could only hoped they weren’t digging out a dead body.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally didn't forget Leonie existed, nope not at all she's just busy helping the Lions on their mission by the request of Manuela. 
> 
> Anyway. Leave a like or comment if you liked this. I going to try and keep doing whumptober and getting any feedback helps keep me going! Even if I'm a little late.


End file.
